creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Auf ewig allein
Auf ewig allein. Das sind meine alltäglichen Gedanken. Sie sind da, wenn ich in der Schule sitze, wenn ich Zuhause bin. Ja, selbst wenn meine Freunde um mich sind. Seltsam oder? Der Unterricht ist so fordernd wie eins plus eins zu rechnen. Meinen Kopf auf meine Faust gelehnt, sitze ich, den Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet, in meiner Klasse. Deutschunterricht. Ob ich nun aufpasse oder nicht, ist gehopst wie gesprungen. Als Schüler, der in fast jedem Fach eine eins hat, wirkt vieles einfach nur unterfordernd. "Maik, wir wissen alle, dass du gut bist, dennoch wäre es äußerst freundlich, wenn du nicht träumen würdest!", spricht mich mein Deutschlehrer an. Allgemeines Kichern in der Klasse. Nervig. So nervig. Ich nicke stumm und richte meinen Blick zur Tafel. Mein Banknachbar schiebt einen kleinen Zettel zu mir. "Magst du heute mit Sarah, Lucy und mir mit zu den alten russischen Kasernen kommen?", liest mein gedankliche Stimme. Langsam heben sich meine beiden Augenbrauen. Mit meinem Füller schreibe ich ein "Dein Ernst!?", als Antwort. Ich habe mit meinen 18 Jahren noch nie sehr viele Freunde gehabt. Und genau das wollte ich auch nie. Sie würden eh wieder gehen müssen und ich wäre nach dem Hauch der Freundschaft wieder ganz alleine. In dem betreuten Wohnen, in welchem ich mich außerhalb der Schule befinde, distanziere ich mich genauso von allen Leuten. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ein Gefühl der Freude breitet sich in meinem Inneren, doch ist sie getränkt mit dem bitteren Geschmack des Misstrauens. Es fiel mir schon immer sehr schwer, meinen Mitmenschen zu vertrauen. Seit dem Tag, an dem mein Vater ermordet worden ist und meine Mutter im durch die Verletzungen in ein permanentes Koma gefallen ist, wächst dieses Misstrauen ins Unermessliche. Der Zettel wird zurückgeschoben. "Na klar! Du hast dich doch einmal beklagt, dass wir nichts mit dir unternehmen." Wo er recht hat. Fabi hat oft Recht, was mich anbelangt. Der einzige, der weiß, wie es in mir aussieht. Er kennt mein Leben, doch nicht den Grund, warum ich eigentlich keine Freunde haben möchte. Kennt meine Gespräche bei meiner Therapeutin. Er kennt meine inneren Ängste. Mit einem einzigen "Ok", nehme ich seine Einladung an. Er klopft mir auf die Schulter. Ich bin gespannt, wie sich der Besuch entwickeln wird, zumal auch genau das Mädchen mitkommt, für das ich bereits seit langem schwärme. Lucy. Und genau sie ist die erste, die mich in der Pause umarmt, als Fabi den beiden mitteilt, dass ich dabei bin. Sie riecht so gut. Wie jeden Tag. Ihr Duft betört mich. Berauscht meine Sinne. Muss aufpassen, dass ich mich nicht fallen lasse. Muss bei klarem Verstand bleiben. Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare betonen ihr sehr helles Gesicht. Genau wie ihr dunkles Make up. Sie ist fast größer als ich und sehr ruhig vom Charakter. "Ich dachte schon, du willst ewig bei dir Zuhause versauern.", sagt Sarah lächelnd. Ihre zierliche Gestalt sieht neben der von Lucy echt amüsant aus. Braune Haare umspielen ihre Helle Kleidung. Ihre hellen Augen mustern meine. Sie sind alle genauso alt wie ich. "Es passiert eben selten, dass man mich einlädt", gebe ich mit meiner üblichen ruhigen Stimme zurück. Auch wenn es nicht so klingt, so freue ich mich sehr auf den heutigen Nachmittag. Der Arm von Fabi legt sich um meine Schulter. Er ist ein sportlicher Typ mit kurzen, bräunlichen Haaren und einem gleichfarbigen Bart. Er hat ein sehr offenes Auftreten, dass ihn bei den Mädels beliebt sein lässt. Neben ihm, wirke ich mit meiner introvertierten Art sehr kühl. Vermutlich der Grund, warum er auch die Mädchen abbekommt. Frustrierend. Auch, wenn ich Freundschaft niemals eine Chance geben wollte, habe ich mit der Zeit immer weniger an die verhängnisvollen Worte gedacht, die mein weiteres Leben geprägt haben. Doch von uns vieren bin ich die Person, die bisher vieles zusammengehalten hat. Bei Streit habe ich als einziger, der nicht im Zwist involviert war, geschlichtet. Kann vieles mit meiner distanzierten Art relativ gut und objektiv beurteilen Bei Angelegenheiten der Liebe innerhalb unserer Gruppe, habe ich Lösungen gegeben. All das, obwohl ich selber genug Probleme habe. Es ist schwer zu stehen, wenn die Psyche zertrümmert ist, doch habe ich den Willen dazu, weiterzumachen. Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt, mich in dieser Gruppe einzufinden. Der restliche Schultag verläuft genauso spannend, wie er bisher war. Mein Blick wechselt bis zum Ende der Zeit permanent zwischen der Uhr und Lucy. Nach dem Unterricht, nimmt Fabi uns alle mit seinem Auto mit zum Waldrand. Er hat es so eingerichtet, dass ich hinten neben Lucy sitze. Er schaut mich kurz mit einem breiten Grinsen an. Dieser Penner. Muss ihn kurz anlächeln. "Hast du Angst vor Ruinen Maik?", fragt mich Lucy mit leiser Stimme. Ihr Blick, wie immer, neutral. Gute Frage. Ich habe oft Geschichten und Mysterien über verfallende Ruinen gelesen. Die aber oft so unrealistisch und schlecht geschrieben waren, dass ich mehr darüber schmunzeln musste, als gruseln. "Nicht wirklich. Du?", gebe ich nach kurzer Bedenkzeit zurück. Sie schüttelt lächelnd mit dem Kopf. "Ich mag solche Orte, dort kann man Dämonen beschwören. Jedenfalls im Fernsehen.", sagt sie noch immer mit einem Lächeln. Gott, sieht sie niedlich aus, wenn sie so lächelt. Ich kichere kurz auf. "Diese Rituale musst du mir unbedingt näher bringen", sage ich kühler als gedacht. Trotz dessen lacht Lucy und nickt. Wir erreichen ein Waldstück. Interessiert betrachte ich die Umgebung beim Aussteigen aus dem Auto. Die frische Luft lässt meinen Atem sichtbar werden. Ich liebe Kälte. "Wollen wir dann?", fragt Fabi grinsend. Ich nicke. Wir betreten das Waldinnere. Der gerade Weg wird von den dicht beieinanderstehenden Bäumen bewacht. Sie wirken wie Wächter des Waldes. Die Sonne kommt nur bruchstückhaft durch das Laub und Geäst der Bäume hindurch. Die dunkle Atmosphäre des Waldes, sowie das Knacken einiger Stöcker auf dem Weg, lösen in meinem Gesicht ein kurzes, breites Lächeln aus. Diese Orte bereiten mir ein wohliges Gefühl, doch da mir nicht bewusst ist, warum dies so ist, nehme ich das als gegeben hin. Meine Hände in den Taschen haltend gehe ich neben Lucy her. Als wir eine Wegkreuzung erreichen, beginnt sie zu kichern. Schaue sie irritiert an. "In meiner Serie konnte man genau an so einer Kreuzung einen Dämonen beschwören. Man musste nur eine Jungfrau fesseln und sie in so einen Satanistenkreis-" "Pentagramm.", korrigiere ich Lucy lächelnd. "Ja genau. In einem Pentagramm legen und dann einen Spruch auf Latein sprechen.", erzählt sie mir begeistert. Seufze lächelnd, während sich Fabi und Sarah einen amüsierten Blick zuwerfen. "Es ist nicht mehr weit.", kommt von Fabi und wir setzen unseren Weg fort. Er hat Recht. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten kommen erste verfallende Gebäude hinter den Bäumen in unser Sichtfeld. Um zu den Eingängen der 4 verfallenden Gebäude zu gelangen, müssen wir uns durch Geäst drängen. Der modrige Geruch alten Laubs und anderer Pflanzen verstärken den verfallenden Eindruck, der sich uns bietet. "Dann mal los.", sagt Sarah, die als einziges etwas verunsichert klingt. Ich gehe als erstes in das verfallende Kasernengebäude. Es ist genauso, wie man es sich vorstellt. Geröll und Müll am Boden. Eingeschlagene Fenster. Wände, die dem Zahn der Zeit nicht widerstanden haben und mit Graffitis besprüht worden sind. "Mir gefällt es hier.", sage ich zu Lucy. Meine Stimme hallt in dem langen, leeren Raum entlang. Eine Gänsehaut breitet sich auf meinen Armen aus. Nicht, weil ich mich grusel, sondern, weil mir das Hallen gefällt. Sie kichert kurz auf. Im nächsten Raum finden wir intakte Möbel. Ein Sofa und zwei Sessel. Fabi und Sarah schmeißen sich aufs Sofa. Lucy setzt sich auf den Sessel. Ich bleibe stehen. Bin kein Freund davon, mich auf alte, dreckige Möbel zu setzen. Die drei schauen mich verwundert an. "Ich stehe lieber.", gebe ich zur Antwort auf ihre fragenden Blicke. Plötzlich zucke ich zusammen. Ein Hall dringt an meine Ohren. Eine Stimme aus der Entfernung im Komplex. Schaue die drei an, die es ebenfalls gehört zu haben scheinen. Sarah springt auf und wendet sich zum Ausgang. Fabi versucht ruhig zu bleiben. Lucy sieht äußerlich recht unbeteiligt aus. Ich bin der einzige mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Große Lust den Ursprung der Stimme zu finden überkommt mich. Vielleicht ist ER es. Ich hoffe es. Seit dem schlimmen Tag, will ich ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht begegnen. Langsam gehe ich los. "Maik! Wo willst du hin!?", ruft Fabi mir nach. Ignoriere ihn. Lucy kommt mir hinterher. Packt mich an meiner Schulter. Ich schaue ihr in ihre Augen. "Geh nicht alleine.", sagt sie eindringlich. Muss aufseufzen. "Na schön. Dann komm mit.", erwidere ich und gehe weiter. Sie bleibt kurze Zeit hinter mir stehen. Scheint darüber nachzudenken, ob sie Sarah und Fabi wirklich alleine lassen soll. Dann höre ich ihre Schritte hinter mir. Ich grinse. Vor mir erscheint eine verfallende Treppe. Ein Wimmern dringt von dem oberen Ende hervor. Ich werfe Lucy einen Blick zu. Ein verunsicherter Blick kommt zurück. Nicke ihr zu, als ich die Treppe hinaufzusteigen beginne. Wir erreichen einen langen Flur am oberen Ende. Das Wimmern kommt aus der ersten Tür links. "Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du da-" "Ja, bin ich.", unterbreche ich Lucy genervt und betrete den Raum. Das Wimmern ist nun deutlich zu hören, doch in diesem verwahrlosten Raum befindet sich nichts außer einem Tonband. Jener ist der Ursprung des Wimmerns. Gehe zum Tonband, welches ein permanentes Wimmern abspielt. Ich hebe es langsam hoch und drücke auf Stopp. Es kann noch nicht lange hier liegen. Aber, warum wurde es hier überhaupt hingelegt? Kann es sein, dass... Kalter Schweiß läuft mir den Rücken runter, als mir ein sehr unschöner Gedanke kommt. Wirbel um. Lucy ist weg. Verdammt.. Die Worte von IHM kommen in meine Gedanken. Wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein. Warum habe ich mich auf Freundschaft eingelassen!? Beginne zur Treppe zu sprinten, als ich ein lautes Schreien höre. "Das war Sarah.", murmel ich entsetzt. Nehme mehrere Stufen auf einmal und springe die letzten hinunter. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein!? Erreiche den Raum mit den Möbelstücken, als mich das was ich dort sehe würgen lässt. Auf dem Sofa liegt Fabi. Auf dem Bauch. Das Sofa hat sich bereits rötlich gefärbt. Ich renne panisch auf ihn zu. Beginne an ihm zu rütteln. "Nein! Fabi! Bitte...Das kann nicht sein!", brülle ich und drehe ihn zu mir. Als ich seine aufgeschnittene Kehle sehe packt mich meine Übelkeit. Ich schaffe es gerade noch mich wegzudrehen, als ich mich auf den Boden übergebe. Als ich mich einigermaßen beruhigt habe, bemerke ich einen roten Pfeil auf dem Boden. Keine Zeit um mir Gedanken darüber , womit der Pfeil gezeichnet wurde. Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit. Wenn ER es wirklich ist, sollte ich sein Spiel mitspielen. Ich wusste, dass der Tag kommen würde. Der Drohbrief, den mein Vater einst bekam, hat den Untergang der ganzen Familie angekündigt. Ich laufe dem Pfeil entlang. Aus dem Gebäude heraus. Nichts zu sehen. Panisch blicke ich mich um, als mich etwas am Kopf trifft. Ein kleiner Stein. Mein Blick schweift nach oben. Mir ist, als würde mein Herz zerreißen. Ich sehe einen Menschen hängen. Nicht irgendeinen. Lucy hängt aus dem Fenster des Stockwerkes, in dem das Tonband lag. Das dürfte das Fenster Ende des Flures sein. Ihr Blick ist starr zu Boden gerichtet. Sie bewegt sich nicht mehr. Nicht sie... Lasse mich auf die Knie fallen. Warum müssen sie für das Leiden, was mein Vater einst getan hat..? Ein lautes Kreischen reißt mich aus den Gedanken. Springe auf. Vielleicht kann ich wenigstens Sarah retten. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie stirbt! Der ganze Mut wird zusammen genommen, während ich zum Ursprung des Schreis renne. Geäst oder sonstiges ist mir egal. Halte durch! Der Schrei bleibt konstant. Wahrscheinlich will ER, dass ich sie finde. ER spielt mit mir. Soll mir recht sein. Nach kurzer Zeit erreiche ich ein zweites Gebäude. Ohne Rücksicht auf irgendetwas stürme ich den Eingang. Sarah fällt mir entgegen. Blutend. Ihre Augen voller Tränen. Sie fällt mir in meinen Arm. "Es tut mir leid...", flüstere ich. "Du..musst...rennen..", keucht sie hervor, bevor ihr Körper leblos zu Boden fällt. Tränen bilden sich in meinen Augen. Ich habe jeden verloren. Ich bin alleine. Wie der Brief es immer angekündigt hat. "Du. Deine Familie. Alle eure Freunde. Werden allein für Deine Taten bezahlen", rezitiere ich den Brief leise. Er war an meinen Vater gedacht. Ein verurteilter Triebtäter. Ich schäme mich den Bastard als Vater zu haben.. Bittere Tränen rinnen meinem Gesicht hinunter. Ich habe sie verloren. Alle. Alle die ich liebe... Nun bin nur noch ich übrig. "Komm endlich her und hol mich...Sleepless!", brülle ich von Sinnen. Ich weiß, dass er es ist. Er hat den Brief geschickt. Er hat meinen Vater umgebracht, als er gerade in einer Therapie war. Er hat seine Freunde getötet. Er hat meine Mutter ins Krankenhaus befördert. Nun bin ich dran.. Gerade als ich fertig geschrien habe, höre ich aus der Dunkelheit des Raumes ein lautes Lachen. Aus der dunkelsten, entferntesten Ecke des Zimmers glüht etwas auf. Zwei verschiedenfarbige Punkte. Ein blaues und ein grünes. Sie kommen näher. Tiefer Schreck legt sich über meinen angespannten Geist. Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen. Je näher diese glühenden Punkte kommen, desto deutlicher werden Umrisse. Das sind keine Lichtpunkte. Kalter Schweiß läuft über meinen Rücken. Das sind seine Augen. Er ist es wirklich. Ich kann sein Gesicht erkennen. Braune, schulterlange Haare und das wohl bösartigste Grinsen, dass ich jemals gesehen habe. Er steht einige Meter vor mir und mustert mich höhnisch. "Wie fühlt es sich an, alles zu verlieren!?", fragt er mich spöttisch. Ich fasse an mein Herz. "Als würde alles zerreißen...", gebe ich schwach zurück. Sleepless kichert. Ich stehe vor ihm. Bereit meinen Freunden zu folgen. "Bring es endlich zu Ende!", schreie ich Sleepless an. Er mustert mich und beginnt mich lauthals auszulachen. Er kommt auf mich zu. Mit einem Skalpell in seiner Hand. Lucy. Sarah. Fabi. Ich bin gleich bei euch. Sleepless geht an mir vorbei, lässt das Skalpell fallen und verlässt das Gebäude. Wirbel um. "Was soll das! Töte mich!", brülle ich ihn an, als mir klar wird, was er da gerade tut. Tränen schießen mir in die Augen und meine Freude, meinen drei Freunden zu folgen, weicht blanker Panik. Er schaut mich ein letztes Mal an. "Du wirst von deiner gesamten Familie die härteste Strafe erhalten. Du wirst nicht sterben. Lasse dich am Leben. Du sollst leiden. Mit dem Gedanken, jeden verloren zu haben, den du liebtest. Du bleibst auf ewig allein.", erklärt Sleepless boshaft grinsend und geht davon. Ich breche zusammen. Alleine. In dem Gebäudekomplex. Tränen rollen auf dem Boden. Ich habe immer gedacht, dass sterben das schlimmste ist, was dir auf dieser Welt passieren kann. Sleepless hat mich eines Besseren belehrt. Er hat mich eine Dimension von Schmerz erreichen lassen, welche ich nie für möglich gehalten habe. Er hat mir etwas gezeigt, dass noch schlimmer als der Tod ist. Gerade dann, als ich ein Hauch von Freundschaft zu fühlen bekommen habe, hat man es mir genommen. Ich sehe Sleepless' Skalpell. Er hat es nicht aus Zufall fallen lassen. Es ist, als ob dieser Mörder genau weiß, was ich durchlebe. Als ob er genau weiß, was mein größter Wunsch ist. Sleepless will, dass ich es tue. Dass ich mich im Rausch meiner tiefsten Trauer das Leben nehme. Ich wische meine Tränen weg und greife mir sein Skalpell. Langsam setze ich es an meiner Pulsader an. Drücke es in meine Haut....und ziehe... Epilog Bin vor dem Gebäude geblieben. Verschränke meine Arme. Eine gute Jagt. Ein weiteres Ziel, erfolgreich erledigt. Habe dem Sohn des Kinderschänders selbst die Wahl gelassen. Hätte gerne jemanden gehabt, der meinen Schmerz versteht. Er war ein potentieller Mörder. Verschwendetes Potenti[[Datei:HNI_0046.jpg|thumb|318px|"Du hattest die Wahl..." by 13NeKo13]]al. Stehe vor seiner Leiche. Maik hieß er glaube ich. "Das Leben hat es echt beschissen gemeint mit dir..", sage ich grinsend und nehme dem Toten das Skalpell ab. Ein Junge, der Zeit seines Lebens alleine war und zum Schluss einen Lichtschimmer gesehen hat, den ich ihm genommen habe. War bei mir nicht anders. Er war schwach. Für Schwächlinge ist auf dieser Welt kein Platz. Darum wird er auch in der Hölle..auf ewig alleine sein. Lache auf bei dem Gedanken und verlasse diesen Ort. Der Ort, an dem mir als Kind all das angetan wurde, was mich geformt hat. Beschissener Ort. Habe ein Ziel zu verfolgen. Vor dem Wald wartet ein junges Mädchen in grauem Pullover auf mich, auf dem ihr Name steht. Ihre verschiedenfarbigen Augen mustern mich. Nicke ihr zu. "Ist etwas Gutes passiert Sleepless?", fragt Alice mit kratziger Stimme. Schaue sie im Gehen an. Grinse. "So kann man es sagen.", erwidere ich und stecke meine Hände wieder in meine Jackentasche. Dieser Maik war doch anders. Er lebte allein und ist genauso allein gestorben. Doch ich.. werde nie wieder alleine sein. Lord Maverik: http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Lord_Maverik Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mittellang